Blackburn Firebrand
The Blackburn Firebrand was a single-engine fighter aircraft designed to Air Ministry Specification N.11/40 by Blackburn Aircraft. It was designed around the Napier Sabre III 24-cylinder H-type engine as a single-seat fleet fighter for the Royal Navy. Development Work on the B-37 Firebrand proceeded slowly. An unarmed prototype first flew on 27 February 1942,Jackson 1968, p.440. the armed Firebrand F Mk. I second prototype flying on 15 July of that year.Jackson 1968, p.441. The Sabre engine was also used in the Hawker Typhoon, a fighter already nearing production, and was earmarked for that aircraft. A new engine was needed, along with airframe improvements to handle it; along with these modifications it was deemed appropriate to convert the Firebrand into a strike fighter capable of carrying torpedoes, bombs, and rockets as well as engaging in air to air combat. Only nine production F Mk. I aircraft were built. The Firebrand was unusual in that there was an airspeed gauge mounted outside of the cockpit so that during landing the pilot would not have to look down into the cockpit to take instrument readings, presaging the development of the modern heads up display. By the time service trials were ongoing the Fleet Air Arm was operating the Supermarine Seafire as a carrier-borne fighter and a new role as a torpedo-bomber was envisaged for the Firebrand. The first strike variant, the Firebrand TF Mk. II (B-45), flew on 31 March 1943, and was an adaptation of the Mk. I. It incorporated slightly wider wingspan that allowed carriage of a torpedo between the retracted main landing gear. Like the Mk I, the TF Mk. II only saw a very limited production of 12, and was followed by the Firebrand TF Mk. III with the Bristol Centaurus VII radial engine. After the first flight on 21 December 1943, problems arose: the new engine produced more torque than the Sabre, and rudder control was insufficient on takeoff. The TF Mk. III was determined to be unsuitable for carrier operations, and work began on an improved airframe that would be better-suited for the Centaurus. The aircraft had killed two test pilots and, although after six months' modification Dennis Cambell did manage the first successful deck landing.http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_qn4158/is_20000721/ai_n14335614 Obituary of Dennis Cambell The Independent 21 July 2000 - Accessed 21 August 2008] The Firebrand TF Mk. IV (B-46), as the new development was designated, featured a newer Centaurus IX engine and larger tail surfaces for better low-speed control. The enlarged rudder was horn balanced, and the wings now featured dive brakes on both upper and lower surfaces. The TF Mk. IV first flew on 17 May 1945, and was the first version of the Firebrand to enter mass production, with 102 built. The later Firebrand TF.5 featured minor aerodynamic improvements and was also built in large numbers, with 68 entering service. A further 40 TF Mk. IVs were converted to the TF.5 standard. The final production version was the Firebrand TF Mk. 5A. A proposal to fit floats was designated as the Blackburn B-43 by the company, to be used for fighter defence for areas without room for an airfield, the idea was dropped. Operational history The Firebrand did not see action in the Second World War, but it remained in front-line service with Fleet Air Arm squadrons on Royal Navy carriers until 1953. Operators ; * Royal Navy Fleet Air Arm ** 700 Naval Air Squadron ** 703 Naval Air Squadron ** 708 Naval Air Squadron ** 736 Naval Air Squadron ** 738 Naval Air Squadron ** 759 Naval Air Squadron ** 764 Naval Air Squadron ** 767 Naval Air Squadron ** 778 Naval Air Squadron ** 787 Naval Air Squadron ** 799 Naval Air Squadron ** 813 Naval Air Squadron (1945-1953) ** 827 Naval Air Squadron (1950-1953) Specifications (Firebrand TF Mk. IV) |crew=One pilot |span main=51 ft 3½ in |span alt=15.62 m |length main=39 ft 1 in |length alt=12 m |height main=13 ft 3 in |height alt=4.05 m |area main=381.5 ft² |area alt=35.44 m² |airfoil= |empty weight main=11,357 lb |empty weight alt=5,150 kg |loaded weight main=15,671 lb |loaded weight alt=7,100 kg |max takeoff weight main=16,227 lb |max takeoff weight alt=7,360 kg |more general= |engine (prop)=Bristol Centaurus IX |type of prop=18-cylinder radial engine |number of props=1 |power main=2,500 hp |power alt=1,865 kW |max speed main=350 mph |max speed alt=300 kn, 560 km/h |cruise speed main=289 mph |cruise speed alt=251 kn, 465 km/h |cruise speed more=at 10,000 ft (3,050 m) |stall speed main=75 mph |stall speed alt=65 kn, 121 km/h |range main=1,250 mi |range alt=1,100 nmi, 2,000 km |range more=with torpedo and drop tanks |ceiling main= |ceiling alt= |climb rate main=2,600 ft/min |climb rate alt=13.2 m/s |loading main=41.7 lb/ft² |loading alt=203.6 kg/m² |power/mass main=.157 hp/lb |power/mass alt=347 W/kg |guns=4× 20 mm (0.79 in) Hispano Mk.II cannon, two in each wing |bombs= ** 1 × 1,850 lb (840 kg) 18 in (457 mm) Mark XVII torpedo, or ** 2 × 1,000 lb (454 kg) bombs, one under each wing, in place of torpedo }} See also * Boeing XF8B * Curtiss XBTC * Douglas A-1 Skyraider * Douglas XTB2D Skypirate * Hawker Sea Fury * Fairey Spearfish * Martin AM Mauler * Westland Wyvern *Blackburn Firecrest * List of aircraft of the Fleet Air Arm References ;Notes ;Bibliography * Brown, Eric,; Green William and Swanborough, Gordon. "Fairey Swordfish". Wings of the Navy, Flying Allied Carrier Aircraft of World War Two. London: Jane's Publishing Company, 1980, p. 157–167. ISBN 0-7106-0002-X. * Buttler, Tony. Blackburn Firebrand - Warpaint Number 56. Denbigh East, Bletchley, UK: Warpaint Books Ltd., 2000. * Jackson, A.J. Blackburn Aircraft since 1909. London:Putnam, 1968. ISBN 0-370-00053-6. * Mondey, David. The Hamlyn Concise Guide to British Aircraft of World War II. London: Chancellor Press, 1982. ISBN 1-85152-668-4. External links *Firebrand development versions Flight 13 Feb 1947 *Blackburn Firebrand Flight 27 September 1945 Firebrand Category:1940s British attack aircraft Category:1940s British fighter aircraft Category:Carrier-based aircraft Category:Torpedo bombers